Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus that communicates with a communication apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known communication system in which an information processing apparatus, such as a smartphone, connects to a communication apparatus, such as a printer, to perform data communication. One example of a method for connecting an information processing apparatus to a communication apparatus is a method of directly connecting to the communication apparatus not via an external access point (a wireless LAN router) connected to the Internet. The method allows an information processing apparatus to communicate with a communication apparatus even under an environment in which no external access point is present around the information processing apparatus and an environment in which no external access point is available.
However, when an information processing apparatus and a communication apparatus are connected together not via an external access point, the information processing apparatus cannot sometimes use the Internet.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-207650 discloses a mobile communication terminal that starts to connect to a digital camera when starting data communication with the digital camera and releases the connection to the digital camera when terminating the data communication with the digital camera.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-207650 needs to perform a connection setting process in advance for establishing connection to a destination communication apparatus to automatically switching destinations. However, the connection setting process generally involves troublesome operations for the user, such as acquiring connection information for connecting to the communication apparatus and inputting a predetermined password. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-207650 does not consider user convenience in the connection setting process. Thus, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-207650 has a problem in that the connection setting process involves troublesome operations for the user.